A split personality
by Anime neko nya lover
Summary: Nagisa is getting fed up with bring called a girl. What if he has a bad side to him? Another personality? And he has a goal he is going to change things.


Hello this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. Thanks! Also I don't own Assassination Classroom or any of the characters.

Nobodys POV

Nagisa had just woken up and his mom was already yelling at him. "Nagisa wear this blue dress, no this red dress, oh and with this ribbon. Oh it will look so cute together." "Mom I'm a boy I want to wear pants and shorts." "Nagisa," his mom said dangerously' "wear this dress." "No, you can't make me!" said Nagisa while running out. "Nagisa!"

Nagisa POV

Why doesn't she understand that I don't want too look like a boy? Why? Why? Why?! Ugh, you know what, I don't care. Let her do what she wants, I've had worse, much much worse that she doesn't even know about. The whole time I was talking to myself, I look up and realize that I had tooken the route to the school's main building. Oh man, guess I'll have to go around then. As I was going around a former classmate stopped me and took my arm and gripped it tightly and but he way he looked at me he probably didn't remember me. "Hey you wanna come with me cutie"? No and I'm a boy so please let me go so I can go to class. "Oh I'll walk you to your class".I don't think you can I'm in the E -Class. Really?! Oh too bad you where cute even though you say you where a boy but that can't be right your too cute. What did you say? "Like I mean your body is so slender". What? Then suddenly my vision went black. When my vision cleared the boy was on the ground was beat up. I was a bit worried but I was more angry than worried and I know that's wrong but I'm getting fed up with everybody thinking I'm cute or mistakeing me for a girl. Things are going to change around here and people are going to see me as a boy.

E-lass POV

As Koro-sensei was handing out test scores which he was done by the time I said this. As Nagisa walked in Nagisa Karma said "you're here we thought you were sick or ditching class". Oh no,no,no I just went the wrong way and got caught up with a bit of trouble. "What kind do trouble" asked Karma? Oh, well some kid from the main building thought I was girl and wanted to walk me to class. "Well I would understand why he would do that since you are cute and look like a girl" said Karma. "What" said Nagisa angirily? What its true said Karma. Nagisa just walked to his seat and sat down not say in anything. Nagisa are you okay asked Rio? Nagisa just stayed silent. Nagisa asked Kaede you okay? Nagisa again stayed silent. Nagi- stop talking! I'm trying to teach Koro-sensei said angirily and Nagisa answer Kaede when she's talking to you so they will stop talking! Suddenly Nagisa just stood up and yelled WHY SHOULD I? IF IM NOT ANSEWERING IT MEANS I DONT WANT TO TALK SO IS THAT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND OR ARE YOU TOO DUMB TO PROCESS THAT?! Everybody was to stunned too say anything even Koro-sensei. They had never seen Nagisa so angry. I'm going home for the day.

Nagisas POV

I was angry to even care that I was ditching class. Im about ready to kill someone. How can Karma be so rude he knows I don't like being told I look like a girl. Mabey I should go to an arcade or something since mom is going to yell at me for skipping calss. Next person to mistake me for a girl I'm going to beat them up. As I enters the arcade and was about to play a game when some man walked up to me and said "hey wanna come with me it will be a lot more fun than stay in here I promise". Is he trying to pick me up? You know I'm a boy right? No way you are so a girl. Suddenly my vision went black. When my vision cleared up I looked down and saw the man on the floor unconscious his hands under his arm in a funny angle and his feet on his butt both his eyed black. For some reason I thought he looked halitosis and just started laughing. I'm exist me sure I have to ask you to leave. Why? You just harmed one of our guests. If you don't leave now I will have to call security. PUNCH HIM said a voice in my jead. Why I asked myself? ITS NOT YOUR FAULT YOU HURT HIM. HE INSULTED YOU said the voice in my head. I just ignored the voice and must have happend in the arcade because it was already 2:00 pm meaning school was over. ( I don't know the real time) When I walked through the doorway mom started yelling at me where were you? I was worried sick. She was worried? No way probably worried for her daughter not son. YOU WHERE WORRED DONT LIE ALL YOU SEE ME AS IS A GIRL NOT A BOY SO IF I LEFT YOU, YOU WOULD BE HAPPY RIGHT? NO MORE SON TO TAKE CARE OF snapped Nagisa. Suddenly a hand came over and slapped him of course I would be worried your my kid. If you care about me why do you say I'm a girl? Because you should be she yelled. Nagisas view went black when it cleared his mom was on the floor unconscious. You deserve whatever happend to you he spat and walked away.

Next day

When I woke up the next day mom was still unconscious but I was still too mad at her too care. As I entered class everybody stared at me probably because of my outburst yesterday. Hi Karma. Hey Nagisa. The rest of the day went by fast everybody seemed to have forgotten the accident yesterday. At the end of the school day Karma started to walk up to me with a picture in his hand. Hey Karma what's the picture? "Oh its you dressed up as girl" ansewer Karma. Why do you have that? Because you look cute and it's good teasing material. I am not cute didn't I tell him that myself I thought? Oh and I'm give in it to everybody to use as a post card. What? Just kidding he said while snickering. I am really mad now but instead of my vision going black I just walked up to Karma and punched him and took the picture oit of his hand fisjed his cell out of his pocket amd smashed it on the floor and left the class with everybody staring at me.

And that is the end of chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Please tell me what to add and what to take out for the next chapter. Thank you so much.


End file.
